A tool attachment is discussed in French document FR 2 704 793 A1, which has a fastening interface for fastening to an handheld machine tool, which is equipped with an angular position setting unit and a locking unit. The angular position setting unit is used for setting a specified angular position of the tool attachment on the handheld machine tool. The locking unit is used, in an associated unlocked state, to make possible the mounting or drawing away of the tool attachment onto or from the handheld machine tool respectively, and in an associated locked state, to lock the tool attachment for operating on the handheld machine tool in the specified angular position. In addition, the locking unit is able to be transferred to an intermediate state, in which neither drawing the tool attachment away from the handheld machine tool nor an operation of the handheld machine tool is possible, but rather an operation of the angular position setting unit for changing the specified angular position.
It is believed that a disadvantage in the related art is that the handling of such a tool attachment is cumbersome and complicated, and may thus lead to a loss in convenience for a user of the tool attachment.